


Family and the cages we grow up in

by Timebreaker



Series: Parts of the same identity crisis [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Fluff and Angst, Gen, My take in a Flashback, Rin needs a hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Rin perdió el control y lastimó a su Papá por accidente.Con Shiro en el hospital, le toca a Nagatomo el asegurarse que Rin llegue a casa a salvo, en un día en que se pregunta el porque se molesto en salir de la cama.





	Family and the cages we grow up in

**Author's Note:**

> Los Exorcistas viviendo en Monasterio vieron a los gemelos crecer y tienen el más papel más pequeño que he visto en mi vida. ¡Injusticia!!  
Planeo rectificar ese error.

¡¿Por qué?!

¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo?!

¡¿Por qué no podía ser normal como el resto?!

Corría con toda la fuerza que tenía su cuerpo, luchando por detener el llanto que aun empapaba sus mejillas. Sabía que debía de haberse quedado y esperar, pero no podía soportar las miradas, los susurros, el temor de los demás. Lo había arruinado de nuevo.

Papá y Seishiro le habían dicho que ignorara las palabras, que las dejara pasar. Que fuera mejor que aquellos que esparcen rumores y mentiras. ¡Y lo había intentado! ¡De verdad que había intentado! Pero cuando esos otros niños comenzaron a hablar mal de Yukio, siendo que su hermano estaba enfermo en casa, él tenía que intervenir; porque esos niños no sabían nada sobre su hermano, una de las personas más inteligentes y amables que existían.

Pronto dejaron de hablar de Yukio y comenzaron a llamarle nombres, decir cosas feas sobre él. No le había importado si no le hubieran comenzado a llamar “demonio”. ¡Esa estúpida palabra! Los adultos siempre acaban llamándole así tarde o temprano. ¡Él no era un demonio! ¡No es su culpa ser más fuerte que los demás, ni tener un temperamento más volátil! Pero él no se enojaría tan frecuentemente sino hubiera personas estúpidas hablando de cosas que desconocen.

Acabo perdiendo la calma y para cuando se dio cuenta parte del salón del pre-escolar estaba hecho un desastre. Esos niños que le molestaban estaban llorando en un costado. Las maestras estaban asustadas, apartando al resto de sus compañeros. Y sus nudillos estaban lastimados. A pesar de todo eso, no había podido calmarse, y escuchar a las maestras llamarle “demonio” de nuevo simplemente lo enfurecía más. Cuando sintió algo alrededor de su cuerpo, su instinto fue pelear para soltarse. Ni siquiera noto que se trataba de su papá.

¡Si lo hubiera hecho jamás lo habría lastimado!

¡Y ahora, por su culpa, su papá estaba en el hospital!

Por eso es que estaba corriendo. Lejos de las personas y lejos de sus palabras. Con su vista nublada por las lágrimas y sus pulmones ardiendo por la falta de aire debido a su nariz tapada. Sin saber a dónde iba o que tan lejos de casa estaba.

Quizás por ello es que no notó cuando su agujeta se desato, provocando que cayera de cara al suelo. Dolía. Quería a su papá de vuelta. Quería dejar de arruinarlo todo y que las personas dejen de llamarle “demonio”.

\- ¡Pequeño! ¿Estás bien? – una voz se hizo notar a su izquierda, haciéndole que levantara la cabeza. Lo único que fue capaz de distinguir era un borrón de rojo, blanco y negro a su lado. Una mano delicada le sujeto firmemente de su brazo, intentando ayudarle a levantarse aunque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para eso. Sus piernas le ardían. – Esa fue una fea caída. ¿Puedes levantarte?

No pudiendo formar las palabras, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó con su cabeza. Se sentía como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta y una piedra en el estómago. Abriendo sus ojos, con las lágrimas ya habiendo caído por sus mejillas, se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que le veían con preocupación: se trataba de una chica, varios años mayor que él, de cabello negro, vestida de blanco y rojo. Tardó un par de segundos en reconocer el atuendo como el que usaban las mujeres en los Templos y Santuarios.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están tus padres? – preguntó la _Miko_ mientras revisaba atentamente su rostro, especialmente su nariz. Volvió a negar a pesar de que fuera mentira (su madre murió para que ellos nacieran y a su padre lo había enviado él al hospital). _Onee-san_ le tomó de las manos, revisando los raspones en las palmas de sus manos y las heridas de sus nudillos. Sintiéndose avergonzado por estos últimos sacó sus manos del suave agarre, provocando que esta levantara la mirada hacia su rostro de nuevo. - ¿Me permitirías cargarte hasta el templo? Allí hay alguien que puede atender tus heridas y podemos ver de contactar a tu familia. ¿Qué te parece?

Limpiando su rostro con la palma de su mano, sintiendo las heridas de sus nudillos arder por la sal de sus lágrimas, asintió a la chica porque la preocupación en sus ojos parecía sincera. Cualquier cosa era mejor que el miedo y el desprecio. Quizás Onee-san no se asustaría de él si se mantenía callado y hacia lo que le decía. Ella lo levanto con facilidad y le coloco sobre su cadera, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de sus hombros mientras intentaba no ensuciar su hermoso cabello negro con tierra y sangre. Una de las manos de ella se movía suavemente por su espalda de manera reconfortante. Recién cuando apoyo su mentón en el hombro ajeno fue que ella comenzó a moverse y, para su sorpresa, ellos comenzaron a elevarse.

Ahora que se detenía a ver a su alrededor podía notar que se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad que nunca antes había visto. Había unas cuantas casas residenciales alrededor, y podía ver la silueta de altos edificios a la distancia. Ellos, sin embargo, se encontraban subiendo una escalera de piedra en el costado de una colina, rodeada de árboles realmente altos. Era bastante diferente del pequeño templo cercano al Monasterio al que su papá les llevaba para celebrar Año Nuevo. Las escaleras, por ejemplo, eran más largas y estrechas que para cuando llegaron al primer_ Torii _apenas habían subido la mitad de las escaleras.

Desde la cima de estas podía ver buena parte de la ciudad y, aunque aún no lograba ver su casa, podía notar cuan alejado estaba el centro de la ciudad y como el sol ya estaba desapareciendo del cielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo?

\- Shunsukenii-san, ¿podrías ayudarme un momento? – escuchó a la _Miko_ llamar a alguien una vez adentrados en el terreno del templo. Pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, acercándose a ellos. Si tuviera la energía, habría levantado su cabeza y se habría vuelto a ver a quien fuera esta persona. Pero ahora apenas si podía moverse porque todo le dolía, así que decidió quedarse observando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. – Este pequeño se lastimo en la entrada y parece estar perdido, ¿te importaría ver sus heridas?

Por su lado izquierdo se asomó el rostro de un hombre, cabello castaño y ojos del color de la miel, ligeramente oculto por gafas de marcos grises. Tenía un lunar a la derecha de su labio, casi como el de Yukio. En su frente se encontraba pintada de dorado una especie de gota colocada sobre lo que parecía una flor. Y le sonreía amablemente, como la _Onee-san_ que le estaba cargando en esos momentos.

\- No sería un problema. Claro está, si a nuestro invitado aquí no le molesta – su voz era tan amable como su sonrisa, menos rasposa que la de su papá y más profunda que la de los adultos que había conocido*. Tenía un aire a su alrededor que le recordaba a Yukio. ¿Acaso su hermano llegaría a ser un adulto como él? Notando que había pasado un tiempo y que el mayor parecía estar esperando una respuesta, asintió con la cabeza tanto como pudo sin levantar su mentón del hombro de ella. – Entonces ¿Qué les parece si pasamos adentro? La luna ya se está alzando en el cielo y no tardara en bajar la temperatura.

La casa a la que le llevaron se encontraba por detrás del Templo y ligeramente a la derecha. Era de estilo tradicional, completamente diferente a su hogar, lo que le hacía sentir aún más fuera de lugar que antes. Ella le sentó en el pasillo abierto** que se encontraba mirando a un pequeño jardín con un estanque en el que flotaban unas flores amarillas que no había visto antes, mientras él se había separado un poco antes para buscar el botiquín médico. Al separarse de ella, con su visión más clara, pudo ver que ella también tenía pintada esa extraña flor

\- Disculpa mis modales. Mi nombre es Kagamine Makoto, pero puedes llamarme Makoto. Y el que va a curar tus heridas es mi compañero, Hijirikawa Shunsuke – explicó ella mientras Shunsuke se acercaba a ellos con el botiquín en mano, el cual era más pequeño que el que su Papá mantenía en casa. _Makotonee-san_ se volvió a ver al más alto por sobre su hombro antes de regresar su atención a él. - ¿Cuál sería tu nombre, pequeño?

\- Rin. Okumura Rin – frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que tan frágil se escuchaba su voz y cuanto le había molestado la garganta al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- _Rin-kun._ Ese es un buen nombre – Makotonee-san prácticamente había cantado su nombre al pronunciarlo, agrandando su sonrisa. _Shunsukenii-san_ tomo asiento a su lado, abriendo la caja blanca y sacando una pequeña botella de alcohol. – Rin-kun, ¿tienes alguna forma de contactar a tu familia? Como un número de teléfono o una dirección.

\- Southern Cross Boys' Monasterio. Aunque no se el número – sabía que Maruta y Naoya deberían de estar en casa cuidando de Yukio y atendiendo a quien fuera a la Iglesia. Seishiro probablemente estaba con su Papá en el hospital. Y era más que seguro que todos estuvieran enojados con él, no solo por herir a su Papá o comenzar una pelea en la escuela, sino por salir corriendo sin esperar a que fueran a buscarle.

\- Está bien, estoy seguro de que el número estará en la guía telefónica – Shunsukenii-san sugirió antes de tomar su mano izquierda y comenzar a limpiar sus nudillos con un algodón mojado por alcohol. Ardía, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que agujas e inyecciones.

\- Ya veo. Entonces los dejo a lo suyo mientras buscó el teléfono y la guía- la de cabello negro se puso de pie, para dar un paso hacia la derecha, solo para detenerse y dar la vuelta señalando con sus manos hacia esa dirección, solo para volver a detenerse y volverse a ver al castaño.

\- En la sala, en el estante más bajo, al lado del teléfono – el mayor simplemente sonreía entretenido sin alejar su atención de sus heridas. Con una risa incomoda, Makotonee-san partió hacia su dirección original con pasos rápidos. El de gafas frente a él dejo escapar unas risas mientras vendaba su mano, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza en curiosidad. ¿Eso pasaba seguido? Tal vez sintiendo su confusión, Shunsukenii-san volvió a hablar. – Kagamine-san tiende a olvidar donde están las cosas en la casa debido a que comenzó a vivir en el Santuario hace unas pocas semanas. Todavía está acostumbrándose.

¿Unas pocas semanas? Entonces era como en el Monasterio. Por alguna razón él nunca pensó en como llegaban las personas a dedicarse al cuidado de un lugar así o cual era el motivo por el que se quedaban. Ellos simplemente estaban allí, como Seishiro o Naoya o Papá en la Iglesia.

Una de las paredes de papel*** detrás de ellos se comenzó a mover, asustándole por un segundo y atrayendo la atención del de gafas, quien en esos momentos estaba colocando gazas a sus rodillas raspadas. Por la ranura que se creó entre los paneles se asomó una niña, de ojos ¿violetas? y cabello castaño con cierto brillo rojo, vestida con un vestido blanco con esas flores raras en su falda.

\- _Kanyahime-sama_, ¿ya ha terminado sus lecturas de hoy?- preguntó el mayor con ese mismo tono que su papá ponía de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando no quería practicar su escritura junto a Yukio. La niña asintió mientras inflaba sus mejillas y le devolvía una mirada molesta. Shunsukenii-san simplemente dejo escapar una corta risa. – Lo siento, tengo que asegurarme. Porque no sale y se saluda a nuestro invitado.

La de ojos… violetas, definitivamente violetas. Él no sabía que las personas podían tener ese color de ojos; casi todos a su alrededor tenían ojos marrones o azules, o verdes. Excepto que Yukio tenía ojos verdes azulados que él aún no había visto en nadie más (lo que confirmaba a su parecer que su hermano era especial y lograría grandes cosas algún día). Volviendo a lo que sucedía en ese momento, la niña se acercó hasta donde estaban mirándole con curiosidad, inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Su cabello estaba cortado de forma que el lado derecho llegaba hasta su hombro y el lado izquierdo apenas si llegaba hasta su oreja.

-Hola. Mi nombre es _Kanayama_, pero me gusta que me digan _Kanya_ – ella… Kanya extendió su mano hacia él, con sus mejillas sonrojándose cada vez más claramente con el pasar de los segundos… Oh, cierto. Era descortés no responder. Levanto su mano, notando cuanto cubrían los vendajes y respondió al saludo tan suavemente como podía porque sus manos dolían y no quería lastimarla por accidente.

\- Rin… eh… - ¿se suponía que tenía que decir algo más? ¿Debería presentarse con su nombre completo? ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que mantuviera el saludo? ¡¿Cómo se inicia una conversación sin insultos con un extraño?! Ahora estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el de ella así que bajo su mirada hasta el estanque con las flores raras.

Kanya volvió a llamar su atención cuando el agarre en su mano se intensifico y se añadió su otra mano, recordándole que estaba lastimado. Levantando su cabeza con la intensión de remover su mano se encontró con una enorme y brillante sonrisa, a la que le faltaba uno de los dientes puntiagudos.

* * *

Nagatomo Seishiro se pensaba a sí mismo un hombre paciente. Uno tenía que serlo para lidiar con Fujimoto Shiro y ayudar a criar un par de gemelos sin experiencia previa, y dirigir una Iglesia/Monasterio llenó de exorcistas mientras lidiaba con la Orden.

Por eso, cuando en la mañana se levantó para descubrir que Yukio había enfermado – porque el sistema inmune del menor parecía tomarse un día libre cada par de meses- sabía que el día seria todo menos sencillo.

Más aún frente a la reluctancia de Rin para ir al preescolar sin su hermano; todos ellos sabían que Rin tenía problemas interactuando con otros niños sin Yukio o algún adulto de confianza presente, especialmente cuando los padres de dichos niños guardaban un temor y desconfianza –quizás instintivo- hacia Rin que transmitían, lo quisieran o no, a sus hijos. También sabía que la noche anterior Rin no había dormido bien y esa mañana su humor se había desviado hacia el lado negativo por su preocupación por el bienestar de su hermano.

Cuando un feligrés llego buscando “ayuda” porque su hija decidió “salir del closet” esa mañana, él ya sabía que las cosas empeorarían de ahí en adelante.

Así que no le resulto una sorpresa recibir una llamada desde el preescolar para Shiro, pidiéndole que fuera inmediatamente porque “su hijo estaba fuera de control”. Es más, mientras el Paladín salía a lidiar con el asunto, él ya estaba buscando un preescolar cercano que aceptara que los gemelos se transfirieran a pesar de encontrarse en mitad del año escolar (porque, a su edad, ellos no aceptarían separarse el uno del otro por varias horas al día por varios días a la semana).

Lo que si le sorprendió fue recibir una llamada del hospital para notificarle que Fujimoto Shiro había sido ingresado unos diez minutos antes con dos costillas rotas y que alguien debía ir a allí a firmar los papeles para que pudiera irse a casa una vez terminado el tratamiento y asegurarse que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Dejando a Naoya a cargo del lugar y a Maruta a cargo de Yukio, a quien la fiebre finalmente le había bajado y en esos momentos dormía, le tomó unos veinte minutos llegar hasta el hospital por bus. Donde tuvo que pedir disculpas a las enfermeras y ayudar a un Shiro medicado a subir a un taxi, en el cual supo que Rin había quedado solo en el preescolar por más de media hora y tuvieron que tomar un desvió hacia allí, solo para enterarse por una de las maestras que el pequeño había salido corriendo y _nadie _había intentado detenerlo.

Sintiendo el dolor de cabeza comenzando a hacerse presente, dejó a Shiro en el taxi, enviándole al monasterio con la mochila de Rin y dejándole saber a Naoya por teléfono lo que pasaba, antes de ponerse de camino en la dirección en que le dijeron que el menor había salido corriendo. Conociendo a Rin, debía de haber salido corriendo en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió y seguramente se había mantenido lejos de lugares concurridos. Las pocas personas que encontró en el camino fueron de poca ayuda, excepto por el encargado de una pequeña tienda que le aseguro haber visto al mayor de los gemelos unos veinte minutos antes.

El sol ya se había ocultado y algunos _ghouls_ comenzaban a aparecer por los callejones de las afueras del centro cuando recibió la llamada del Monasterio, informándole que habían recibido una llamada de parte de una _miko _del _Santuario de Kanayama-Hiko_ para avisarles que Rin se encontraba allí. ¿Cómo fue posible que un niño tan pequeño hubiera corrido hasta el lado opuesto de la ciudad desde su preescolar? Él sabía que Rin no era un niño normal en varios aspectos, pero esto era ridículo.

El lado bueno era que él se encontraba cerca. Solo unos minutos de caminata. Y el taxi que había pedido no tendría dificultad en encontrar el lugar.

A pesar de que él había vivido en la ciudad desde hacía varios años, esta sería la primera vez que pondría pie en el territorio del Santuario; más que nada, se debía a su desconfianza con respecto a la tradición alrededor de la deidad local. No confiaba en la dependencia que se había creado alrededor de la “bendición” del “dios” al cual se dedicaba el templo, pero la Orden no había hecho nada al respecto debido a que no se había reportado ninguna amenaza inmediata por parte del “dios” siempre y cuando se respetara las reglas impuestas en el terreno del santuario.

Llegando a la entrada, lo primero que llamo su atención fue el arco frente a las escaleras que se paraba bajo las luces de los postes y las linternas en un fuerte color rojo, con el emblema del santuario colocado en el centro de un circulo blanco rodeado de líneas doradas que representaban las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. _Coal Tars _flotaban alrededor de la entrada, pero mientras más ascendía por las escaleras menos de ellos se veían y, para cuando llegó a la cima, prácticamente no había ninguno. Tras cruzar los _Torii _se le hizo evidente que la falta de otros demonios se debía a la fuerza de la barrera colocada alrededor del terreno y la presencia permanente del ser que las mantenía en pie, de manera similar a las barreras alrededor de True Cross.

Pero solo era una coincidencia que Rin hubiera acabado en lugar como ese… _¿verdad?_

\- Disculpe ¿necesita algo? – un joven se acercó a él, vestido con un _[Jōsō](http://eos.kokugakuin.ac.jp/modules/xwords/entry.php?entryID=314) _y una _hakama _de color celeste. En su frente estaba pintado el símbolo de Kanayama-Hiko con su flor de loto dorada debajo de una escala de dragón. Iba a explicarle el porqué de su presencia cuando el de gafas notó sus ropas. – Ah, me disculpo ¿Puede ser que venga a buscar a Rin-kun?

\- Así es. Padre Nagatomo Seishiro, mucho gusto – estrechó la mano extendida en saludo, sintiendo el agarre firme y los callos nacidos del manejo de una empuñadura. Viéndole desde más cerca se dio con el hecho de que se trataba de un adolecente, no más de 18 años, y le hizo preguntarse qué le llevaría a aprender el uso de la espada a su edad. – Gracias por llamarnos.

\- Hijirikawa Shunsuke. Y no fue problema, pero eso tendría que agradecérselo a mi compañera – con un gesto de su mano le invitó a seguirle hasta una casa en diagonal al santuario principal, ligeramente oculta por los edificios que correspondían a la administración del lugar. Era una casa antigua, construida de la manera tradicional y bien mantenida por quienes vivían allí. – Fue ella quien le encontró en la entrada hace unas horas. Si no le molesta que pregunte, Rin-kun es parte de Southern Cross Boys' Monasterio ¿no es así? ¿No se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad?

\- No es molestia. En realidad, Rin es el hijo adoptivo del Abad de la Iglesia – el interior de la casa tenía pocas decoraciones más allá de símbolos sintoístas y alguna que otra reliquia. Por aquí y por allá saltaban a la vista pequeños detalles más modernos que desentonaban con la estética del lugar, señalando la presencia de jóvenes en la casa. Por las palabras de Hijirikawa-kun y lo que le contó Naoya en su llamada, también había una joven _miko_ viviendo en el lugar. – Esta tarde tuvo una pelea en la escuela y las cosas se complicaron. Se suponía que lo recogeríamos más tarde de lo normal cuando salió corriendo. Debió de haberse perdido.

El menor le observó unos instantes, habiéndose detenido en mitad del pasillo para escucharle, antes de que un brillo de preocupación se asomara en su mirada.

\- Rin-kun sufrió unas cuantas heridas debido a una caída cuando Makoto le encontró. Yo trate las heridas, pero algunas de las heridas en sus manos no fueron por la caída – explicó bajando su voz a un murmuro y señalando empáticamente a sus nudillos. Eso le provoco apretar los dientes: si Rin había terminado así de lastimado entonces la pelea había sido peor de lo que imaginaba. Tendría que tener una larga charla con Shiro una vez regresaran a casa.

Suspiro pesadamente. ¿_Cuándo fue que su vida se había complicado tanto?_

\- Sinceramente, gracias por ayudar a Rin – por un momento pensó dejar las cosas así, más la mirada del más bajo era persistente en su búsqueda por una respuesta. Shiro debería ser quien lidiara con todo esto, no él. “_Tú firmaste los papeles” _le reprochó su conciencia “_Cuando Shiro llegó cargando dos bebés recién nacidos y una espada sellada, tú fuiste el que decidió quedarse y ayudar”_. – Las cosas son complicadas. Rin tiene… una personalidad muy fuerte y siempre lleva su corazón en su mano, todo le afecta profundamente. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo.

Hijirikawa-kun desvió la mirada y asintió de manera pensativa. Ambos continuaron su camino hasta una habitación alejada de la entrada. El Shoji que funcionaba como puerta tenía pegado en el papel algunas calcomanías de flores y corazones con palabras en inglés, todos colocados a la altura de su cadera. Hijirikawa-kun se arrodillo frente a la puerta antes de abrirla, dejándole parado en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer, mientras movía el panel.

\- Makoto – llamó con tono suave y rostro completamente compuesto, habiendo dejado su preocupación a un lado. Dentro de la habitación, una chica de cabello negro se encontraba sentada frente al _chabudai_**** con un libro de bolsillo en sus manos y vaso sobre la mesa. El mismo símbolo en el centro de su frente. – Vinieron a buscar a Rin-kun. Este es Nagatomo-san.

\- Bienvenido – Makoto-kun no debía de tener más de 15 años, sin embargo sus manierismos y forma de hablar era bastante madura. Su mirada era cálida. Imitando su reverencia, se arrodillo al lado de Hijirikawa-kun, manteniendo sus ojos en la joven _miko_. – Gracias por venir tan prontamente.

\- ¿Y Rin-kun?- preguntó el mayor de los jóvenes con una ceja levantada. Makoto-kun amplio su sonrisa y señalo hacia su izquierda, hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ambos hombres se giraron a ver, encontrándose con una de las imágenes más tiernas que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Esencialmente, al otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba Rin, dormido sobre una pila de almohadas, al lado de una pequeña (probablemente de su edad) de cabello castaño rojizo. Ambos se encontraban enredados en una manta rosada, con figuras de papel esparcidas por doquier a su alrededor y algunas cajas de cartón pequeñas a las que se le habían dibujado puertas y ventanas para simular edificios. La pequeña tenía dos líneas dibujadas debajo de sus ojos, al modo en que los soldados hacían en las películas, y Rin tenía una bandana con flores en su cabeza y un corazón dibujado en su mejilla derecha.

\- Parece que se divirtieron- comentó, cuidando de no levantar su voz. Era una lástima que no hubiera traído una cámara consigo. La de cabello negro se volvió a verle con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Kanayama-hime estaba más que emocionada por tener a alguien con quien jugar - ¿_Kanayama? ¡¿Hime?!_ – Ella insistió en jugar “las aventuras de la princesa Rin y el caballero Kanya”. Hahaha. Es la primera vez que le escuchado reír tanto.

Volvió a ver a los pequeños, esta vez centrando su atención en la niña. Él había escuchado que el Santuario tenía un “Dios Viviente” con el que los creyente podían comunicarse con Kanayama-Hiko, pero esa vez las personas habían hablado de una hermosa _mujer._ No de una _niña_. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué una niña cargaba con el título de “hime”?

\- ¿Nagatomo-san?- la voz de Hijirikawa-kun le saco de sus pensamientos. Ambos jóvenes le estaban observando detenidamente. Él observó los símbolos en sus frentes y se volvió incómodamente consciente del peso de la cruz que colgaba de cuello.

\- Lo lamento, estaba pensado en cuanto lo siento por su padre por perderse esta vista – no era un mentira. Shiro de verdad se molestaría por perderse esto… Tomando en consideración donde se encontraba y con quienes se encontraba, realmente no tenía ningún derecho a juzgar sus acciones o tradiciones. No fue para eso para lo que vino al Santuario en un comienzo. – Creo ya es hora de irnos.

En los siguientes minutos, Rin y él se encontraban despidiéndose de Hijirikawa-kun en los inicios de la escalera. El mayor de los gemelos profundamente dormido, con el corazón aun pintado en su mejilla, y el taxi esperándoles en la calle. Durante el viaje a casa tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de tener que lidiar con el caos que se venía a su llegada al Monasterio.

¿Había sido una coincidencia que Rin hubiera llegado hasta allí?

¿O era esta una señal del destino?

¿Qué tan correcta había sido su decisión de guardar a Rin de la verdad?

¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían hacerlo?

* * *

Si de allí en adelante Seishiro llevaba a Rin al Santuario al menos una vez en la semana para que el mayor de los gemelos y la pequeña Hime pudieran jugar, bueno, Shiro no necesitaba darle ninguna clase de permiso. Y si sabía exactamente a donde escapaba Rin cada vez que faltaba a la escuela, porque no podía soportar la presión, estaba bien siempre y cuando lo notifique antes.

Si Shiro y Yukio querían mantener algo en secreto a Rin, estaba bien. Rin y Seishiro tenían su propio secreto.

Después de todo, él también era uno de sus _padres_.

**Author's Note:**

> Simplemente amo la idea de que los sacerdotes con más años en el Monasterio ayudaron a cuidar y criar a los gemelos porque Shiro no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo solo, y se habría dado por vencido en el lapso de una semana. Siendo Seishiro su mano derecha en el lugar, tengo el headcanon de que él conocía a Shiro desde antes de que los gemelos nacieran y ayudo a Shiro desde el comienzo (*bromanceforthewin!*), convirtiéndose en uno de sus tutores legales y padre "de facto". Naoya y Maruta llegaron cuando los gemelos ya eran niños e Izumi cuando ya eran adolescentes (porque él es el más cercano a ellos en edad).
> 
> La idea del Loto Dorado viene de esta imagen: https://previews.123rf.com/images/lublubachka/lublubachka1603/lublubachka160300049/52952483-golden-lotus-s%C3%ADmbolo-de-iconos-vector-etiquetas-florales-para-la-industria-de-bienestar-.jpg
> 
> El símbolo que se encuentra sobre la flor de Loto lo explicare en la próxima historia.
> 
> Y la bandana: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/CWOLBrk6vM4/maxresdefault.jpg https://i.pinimg.com/236x/7c/d7/e2/7cd7e22f0cda12a40d69fc45cf6b477a--shabby-flowers.jpg https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1SaodKVXXXXXpaXXXq6xXFXXXb/Baby-soft-hair-band-infant-children-tire.jpg https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT8QxqMBsRDkmLiK1A0KP-DrsV573myzXRZ2Mtcihh4HfUIF6HI
> 
> *Para que se hagan una idea: Daisuke Ono.  
** Engawa: un corredor externo que rodea las casas tradicionales japonesas.  
***Shoji: un panel deslizante de papel y madera, usadas tanto para el interior como el exterior.  
****Chabudai: mesa de patas cortas usadas típicamente en pisos de tatami.


End file.
